Eli to the rescue
by blueno4
Summary: After the divorce Clare's mom is a mess and is out of control. Who will help Clare? Eli of course! But what happens when Eli and Clare hit a dead spot with Clares mother. They will have to fight together to win. But how can they overpower an adult? r
1. Chapter 1

It is almost three in the morning and my mom sill has not arrived! Ever since the divorce was finalized my mother has done nothing but sleep all day then go to bars and get drunk at night. And did I forget to mention all the boys she brings home? I hate it.

Before this my mom had beliefs and I did too. We used to go to church three times a week and sometimes more but now, we never go. A month after the divorce my mom just stopped living. I had to take care of myself. Lucky for me I have Eli.

He has been so supportive of me and helped me when my mom is not around. He is also not very happy of my mothers new behaviour.

Usually she is late and does not come home till midnight but three in the morning? This is not normal, something is wrong. That's when I started hyperventilating, what if my mom got in a car accident, what if my mom picked up a guy who beat her up, what if she does not come home and is on a plane and leaving me forever and…

Eli saw that I was breathing heavily and so he gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "It's okay, your mom just didn't realize the time… she will be walking threw that door any minute." He said pointing at the door.

As if on cue my mom walked in drunk and hollering some stupid words that do not make sense. Then I spotted the guy she brought home. He looked homeless! Usually she has good tasty in guys and they are dress up nice and smell like cologne but this one reeked of garbage and his jacket looked like it had been dropped in mud then ripped apart.

Plus, I didn't like the look he was giving me and I think Eli noticed because he said something under his breath that I could not make out but I think he said something like pathetic.

"Clare, I'm going to bed. Come." My mother said while taking the homeless guy upstairs then she closed the door. I turned around to Eli and he gave me a hug. I didn't realise that I was crying till Eli pulled back and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Wanna take up my offer at hotel Eli? I don't think you want to listen to your mom and that creepy guy all night, and I don't like the way that guy looks at you, it creeps me out." Eli said. I was about to say I was okay but then I heard my mom and I was inches away from puking.

"Never mind my stuff, I can sleep in jogging pants and my t-shirt. Lets just go before I throw up. And thank you for the offer." I said. He smiled at me and helped me put my coat and he pretended I was Cinderella and put my shoes on for me. Then with his arm around my waist, he escorted me to Morty. At lease I won't need to listen to my mom all night.

**This is chapter one… I hope you like it and I will put another chapter soon. This is going to be a maybe four chapter story so please Review! **

**Blueno4**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

I just got threw the door when CeCe came from the kitchen.

-why are you back so soon baby boy?

He looked at me to see if it was okay and I nodded my head.

-Clare's mom came home drunk like every other night so instead of being at home she decided to stay the night. He said.

It was so funny how Eli and CeCe got along. She looked at him then to me and she came towards me then gave me a hug.

-If you need anything tell me. Eli Bullfrog needs to go back to the radio shack to do the midnight madness music. Then we will crash at a friends house so you have the house to yourselves till tomorrow night. Bye! She said

Then she headed out the door I Eli took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

-Are you hungry? We have moulded spaghetti, green corn on the cob and beer. What do you want? He asked with his smirk. His smirk is so cute.

-Ummmm… I said trying to sound polite.

Then Eli busted laughing. And I laughed along.

-I was kidding. But seriously, there is green corn in that fridge. My parents usually eat somewhere else or at restaurants. Here I will order us some pizza. Pizza Pizza, Domino's or Pizza Hut? He asked

-Domino's! I will have a vegetarian please

-You and your manners! Eli said laughing at my politeness

As Eli called to order are pizza I looked around the house. You could never guess what Eli's house looked like. In the living room there were so many picture frames of Eli growing up and there were some of Julia but only one, and then there was at least three of me and Eli.

I stopped at the picture of me and Eli at the abandoned church. We had been on a picnic and Eli wanted a picture to replace the one he had of Julia. It was a nice picture too.

-I like that picture too. Pizza will be here in thirty minutes. If you want we could play 20 questions? Eli said behind me. I turned around and looked at Eli. Then I got on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. But he caught me off guard and crushed my body against his and gave me a deep passionate kiss.

-What was that for? I asked confused. He never kisses me like that.

-What? I am not allowed to kiss my girlfriend? He said innocently

I shook my head and went upstairs to his bedroom. I could hear his footsteps behind me going up two stairs at a time. Once I opened the door I sat down on Eli's bed and yawned. I was already ready to go to bed.

-Don't get too sleepy, the pizza is coming. Eli told me

To keep me from falling asleep we played 20 questions. I started to get bored so we played truth or dare. I knew to not pick dare with Eli because he invents awful dares that makes you feel so embarrassed.

One time Adam came over and we played truth or dare and when Adam picked dare Eli mad him go up to a stranger and get down on one knee and yell "rapunzel, rapunzel! Let down your golden hair!" Adam was so pink and the woman was so scared she ran away yelling how Adam was a complete idiot.

-Truth.

-Yes, I have been meaning to ask you this: Who was a better kisser? Me or KC?

When Eli said this I tried to remember KC's kisses.

-KC and I hadn't kissed many times and if we did it was a peck on the lips not passionate kisses like you and me share. I told him honestly

Just as Eli was about to lean in to kiss me the doorbell rang.

-I hate that doorbell! I said

Eli laughed and got off the bed to go get the pizza.

**Please** **review! I love it when people review! Anyway, this was a filler. Next chapter is were the problem starts. Here is a sneak peek:**

**-MOM! STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM! I said. I was crying so hard.**

**Then all I saw was my mom fall unconscious on the floor. I could not believe it. My mom just a minute ago came in this house and told me that I was never to see Eli again and she grabbed his neck and shook him. **

**Eli ran to me. **

**-Clare it's okay. I'm okay. Your mother is just drunk lets drive her home. How did she know you were here? Eli asked**

**-I left her a message. I called when you were getting the pizza. **

**That's when my moms eyes opened.**


End file.
